1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system and a communication device that perform communication between two communication devices over a short range.
2. Description of the Related Art
When large-capacity data such as pictures and videos stored in a mobile terminal is transferred to a stationary terminal such as a personal computer (PC), a method in which the terminals communicate with each other by wire using a local area network (LAN), a universal serial bus (USB), or the like, a method in which the terminals communicate with each other using a wireless LAN, and a method in which the terminals communicate with each other by proximity high-speed wireless communication using TransferJet (registered trademark) or the like have been used generally.
However, these communication methods require a battery of the mobile terminal to be charged before data communication when a residual quantity of the battery runs out and it cannot make communication for a long period of time during the charging.
In order to cope with this, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-247125, a method for enabling a mobile terminal to make communication with no need to wait for completion of charging by alternately performing charging to a battery and data communication has been proposed.
However, the method as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-247125 requires a communication device to have a wireless charging function and an application range thereof is limited. Further, there also arises a problem that data communication cannot be performed when the battery breaks down and so on and abnormality occurs in a charging operation.